getting to know him
by ana23
Summary: rose is 19 and is about to get married to Dmitri who is 24 to join there family business... better then the summary all human let me know what you guys think.


**Getting To Know Him**

Chapter one

Hello my name is Rosemarie "rose" Hathaway Mazur am 19 years old, and from the time I was born my life has been planned out for me. I am engaged to some 25 year old guy named Dimitri Belikov that I haven't even met yet, this was all done by my dad Abe Mazur with one of his friends Aleksandr Belikov to join the family business and stop a war between them. My father and Mr. Belikov are both well known mob bosses in there world and have been for a long time now.

Both had the business passed down to them their fathers and so on so I guess you can say it's a bit of a family business, and while my fathers as brought me up with all the abilities to take over and run the business it's my other brother Mason that will be taking over for him in a few years. While I go get married and keep the peace.

Has I sit here looking at all these wedding magazine with my best friend Lissa trying to get an idea of what kind of dress I want and decoration ideas for the big day. I mean it may not have been my choice of who I get to marry but am still going to look hot doing it.

"Oh rose look at this one" lissa said.

"Wow liss we have to add this dress to the box of dresses to try on"

It was a beautiful winter Berta all white lace vintage wedding dress it was form fitted long sleeved which would make it hug my curves and would be loose on my thighs and at the back fall outs in to the train. The back of the dress is open and shows off my back and as a 1 inch silk ribbon.

"Rose we have like 35 dresses in her we need to go through and pick you top 10 or we will be a the bridal shops for hours when we do go"

"I know liss but right now we are just looking we can go and make final cuts later I mean I still have to meet the guy"

Right as I said that I saw another dress by Berta all white thin straps light beading around the bust with a sweetheart neck line from fitted I was in love.

"liss I think this is the one" I said

She look at it and was speechless

"And that is the effect I want to have on people when I walk in" I said

"I can already see it rose with you hair in an up do and you baby hair falling around you face and light make-up you will timeless rose" lissa said

I have a lot of hair too it is thick and dark brown almost back down to the middle of my back with light curls in it. And my eyes dark too but not as dark as my hair.

Just as I was about to give lissa my input on what she had just said my father walked in.

"Hey kiz"

"hi baba"

"I was just coming to let you know that belikov are coming over for dinner tonight so everyone can meet, so you might want to start getting ready" Abe said

"So I finally get to meet the one and only Dimitri" I said sarcastically

"Be nice kiz I know you're not all too about the arranged marriage but just be nice and take it easy on them ok for me"

He had to go and do that I was a bit of a daddies little girl me and my mother were never really all the close for as long as I could remember.

"Ok baba for you I will TRY to be nice but no promises" I said with a sweet smile

He walked over and gave me a kiss on my forehead

"That's all I can ask for kiz" and he turned to leave but then he stopped

"lissa would you like to join us tonight I know you parents will be working so feel free to say if you would like" and then he left before lissa could answer.

So lissa and I packed up all the magazines and went into my walk in closets that were full of all the name brands lissa went to her little corner of my close that I cleaned out long ago for her for when she should spend the night or in times like this.

I picked a dark purple sleeveless dress from the 3.1 Phillip Lim Spring 2011 with some nude studded Louis Vuitton. And lissa picked a black and white silk dress and some back Louis Vuitton and we both had our hair down and 2 hours later when we were done getting ready we started to make our way down starts


End file.
